While various traps for catching different types of birds have been proposed, there is a need for a humane, unmechanized bird trap which does not incorporate a trigger or require the setting or resetting of a trap mechanism with each bird that is trapped.
The present invention is directed to a bird trap which is inexpensive to manufacture and simple to set up. It requires no trigger mechanism that needs resetting or requires a source of energy such as a spring, battery, or the like, to operate the trap. It is capable of trapping and collecting a number of birds over a period of time without damage or harm to the birds. Unwanted or protective species can be released from the trap unharmed. The trap can be used for various purposes, such as collection of birds for examination, banding, relocation, or other scientific purposes, controlling nuisance species such as pigeons, starlings, and English sparrows, reducing bird populations in the vicinity of airports where they otherwise may create an aircraft hazard, and segregating out diseased or destructive species of birds, for example.